1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of a free-flowing, storage-stable foam inhibitor concentrate obtained by compacting under elevated pressure a mixture of a foam inhibitor, finely-divided, hydrophobic solid components, and a water-soluble salt, and then size-reducing the compactate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Foam inhibitors of the organopolysiloxane type, the paraffin hydrocarbon type, and mixtures thereof with microfine, preferably hydrophobicized or silanized silica are frequently used in surfactant-containing or strongly alkaline detergents. However, the direct contact between the foam inhibitors and the surface-active compounds or washing alkalis in such detergents often leads to a considerable loss of activity thereof during storage. Accordingly, it has been proposed to adsorb the foam inhibitors onto porous carrier materials or to embed them in water-soluble carriers and to coat them with water-soluble coating materials in order to prevent any deleterious interaction with the detergent constituents. Unfortunately, the processes involved, which generally comprise several steps, are relatively complicated and the end products frequently show a reduced dissolving rate in water with the result that release of the foam inhibitor is delayed so that, initially, the foam in the solution is not sufficiently inhibited.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to avoid and/or overcome the afore-noted disadvantages of the prior art.